Christine Barnett
Christine Evora is a Valkyrie and a member of the newly formed Platoon 13. Background Christine hails from Britain, as evidenced from her name. Nothing is known about Christine's past as of yet. Appearance Christine has cream-coloured hair that's done in two swirls at the sides of her head, coupled with red eyes. She has a sizeable bust, second only to fellow Valkyrie Tiziana. Her Valkyrie uniform is coloured cobalt blue except instead of wearing low-inch heels, like the rest of her fellow Valkyries, Christine wears brown flat boots, similar to Satellizer L. Bridget. Her overall appearance is similar to Attia Simmons, albeit with a different hairstyle and Christine being taller, and having a larger bust size. Personality Christine is very stern, as well as competitive. She correctly notes that Rana has Maria-Type stigmas, that Satellizer has six Heroic Stigmas, and accurately guesses Satellizer's bra size. Whether it's due to having an astute analytical mind of simply being well-informed is unknown at this time. Story Valkyrie Introduction Arc Christine and the other Valkyries made their début by leaping from a plane without a parachute. They then proceeded to engage a Type-S replicate in a battle simulation, before a packed West Genetics stadium. Christine and three of her team-mates attacked and distracted the replicate, long enough for Ouka to charge and deliver the final blow. She then appears at the Team 13 gathering, and begins by chiding Franka for her inappropriate behaviour towards Kazuya. She reveals much about Satellizer and Rana, especially their brutal match against the late Chiffon Fairchild. She notes Satellizer's bra size, and asks Tiziana for her own. Pleased with the answer, she declares victory, which unnerves her fellow Brit to no end. Later, Ouka and Kazuya engage in a heated verbal debate over their arranged marriage. After Ouka delivers her ultimatum, Christine is shocked by her behaviour, but took it as a sign that her leader really liked Kazuya. 12th Nova Clash Christine is present with her Platoon 13 comrades at the beginning of the joint training exercise with the three other teams of West Genetics Pandora. Once the four teams are dismissed, Platoon 13 encounters their dummy Nova. The Pandora, except Cassie, and Tiziana operate as decoys. When Cassie moves to fulfill her role as a "Finisher," Christine stops her and boastfully claims that the Valkyries are meant to deal the finishing blow while the Pandora's only need to distract the beasts. After she says this, Ouka effortlessly destroys the fake monster with Blood Strike. While Christine believes the monster is destroyed, the dummy gets back up, much to Christine's surprise, shortly after it begins resonating and emits a black smoke. Like the other Valkyries, Christine is unaffected by the black smoke, which resonates with the Pandora's' Stigmata, making them see illusions and take real damage from it. The Valkyries receive word from Gengo, who declares the situation a Nova Clash and tells the Valkyries that the Pandora are unable to participate further in the operation. They are then ordered to eliminate the eight dummies themselves with the full extent of their Plasma Weapons. The Valkyries attack the dummy Nova, Christine firing powerful punches. Though the girls eliminate most of the monster, the Nova is still active and begins emitting the N1 signal, calling for more Nova. This prompts the Valkyries to formally activate their Plasma Weapons. The girls continue to fight, but their continues use of the Plasma Weapons begin to strain their bodies. When Ouka destroys the unknown-Type Nova's core, the Valkyries notice the Nova Commander above. Soon, they are attacked by the saurian-like Nova the unknown Types across the battlefield produce. Christine faces one of the Nova in a battle of strength, and Christine is able to hold on only due to her Plasma Weapon. The Valkyries attack the Nova, but the monster only bites into Christine's shoulder, causing her to scream in pain as she loses her grip. The Nova prepares to remove Christine's limbs and eat her, but Lucy decapitates the Nova with a single blow. A chunk of Christine's shoulder is still ripped off, the girls falls to the ground unconscious from the pain. Christine is able to recover and takes off with the rest of the Valkyries after Lucy reveals herself as a "True Pandora" and decides to destroy the Humanoid Forms alone. Busters Arc She is seen being checked on, asking how Lucy was able to become a Valkyrie when she was a Legendary Pandora. She is later seen agreeing with Ouka's plan of going to the party thrown by Chevalier, actually thrown by Gengo. The girls end up not attending the party. Rather, they are in their Valkyrie uniforms being equipped with the newly developed Plasma Form Injection Stigmata. When the Busters storm Gengo's base, the Valkyries are deployed to stop them with Ouka and Christine sent to the pool to fight Petty Layner and Sawatari Isuzu. However, Windy May and Teslad are about to go on a rampage and before Windy May could touch an immobilized Rana Linchen, Christine blind-sides her with a diving kick. Windy is fazed, but she immediately brings down the hammer against Christine. The English Valkyrie blocks Windy's almighty attack and taps into her stigmata a little more. She then shatters Windy's warhammer with a mighty blow, earning Teslad's attention. However, Teslad is quickly intercepted by Ouka. Despite her and Ouka's enhancements, Lucy looks down on them, stating their fake "Legendary Stigmata" are not enough to defeat her sisters. Lucy assumes her true form and attacks Windy May and Teslad. Christine, Ouka, and Rana are quickly struck by the wind force of one of Lucy's massice shockwaves. Abilities Christine's Plasma Weapon are a composed set of gauntlets, strong enough to deflect the Type-S replicates attacks. She, like other Valkyries, is also able of activating their unique Valkyrie Scud, producing wing-like extensions which can manipulate gravity. It is possible that she can do their unique 'Tachyon Accel, '''but this is yet to be shown. When in close proximity to a Faylan Generator, Christine's abilities are increased by a factor of five. When she received the new ''Plasma Form: Injection Stigmata, Christine proved she could block and attack from a Legendary Pandora unharmed and even shatter one of their Volt Weapons. Relationships Trivia *Christine Evora's name and nationality originate from the car Lotus Evora produced by British car manufacturer Lotus. Category:Character Category:Valkyrie